All That's Known
by songofstorms367
Summary: The boys are in middle school, dealing with adolescence in the middle of their crazy town. Based on Spring Awakening. Rated for language and sexual issues. May be brief mentions of Style, also Bunny and Stendy. First fanfic, so please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ever, so here goes nothing. I got the idea from listening to the Spring Awakening soundtrack, so the story is based on that. Not sure how long it's going to be, but hopefully I will be able to make the next chapter longer. Please leave constructive advice! I have never really tried writing before so I am a bit unsure. Thanks!  
**

**Don't own South Park. Sad day.  
**

_A pair of slender, blue-clad legs faded into the distance, leaving behind no trace but a lingering longing._

Kyle Broflovski woke with a start, his body wet with sweat and sticky with… the result of this recurring vision. He groaned in frustration. He had once again fallen asleep at his desk, unable to concentrate on his biology homework. Although he normally excelled in school, recently his grades had been dropping because he just couldn't bring himself to focus on anything but his recurring visions of hazy legs and breasts and unidentifiable longing.

He stared glumly at the essay he had started to write, unfinished and smudged where he had drooled on it in his sleep. 6:30 am, not enough time to finish a passable paper. He sighed and decided a better use of his time would be a cold shower. That sometimes helped him focus enough in school to take notes and not fall asleep in class.

If his grades didn't pick up again, his mom would throw one of her hissy fits and ground him or worse. As Ike progressed rapidly through school, Sheila and Gerald expected similar excellence from their older son. When Kyle started performing poorly, Sheila tended to get violent. If Gerald was home, he could temper her anger, but he had been taking longer and longer hours at the office and left Kyle and Ike alone to face their mom's wrath.

As Kyle stood in the shower, he remembered his childhood. He would give anything to return to the simplicity that was fourth grade. Well, his fourth grade life wasn't exactly simple, what with trips to space and Somalia and Peru and Iraq, and killer celebrities and imaginary creatures and ex-vice presidents and ginger kids on the loose. Still, at least he hadn't been plagued by constant thoughts of sex. The cold water made his skin prickle, but he could feel some of the tiredness and the confused haze leaving his mind.

He turned off the shower and dried himself, slinging the towel around his waist. He stood in front of the mirror, critiquing what he saw in the reflection. He was still as skinny as ever, with his ribs jutting out a bit and his arms lacking any significant muscle. Though he had finally started growing the summer before, he was still in the gawky phase that many eighth grade boys fall into, with hands and feet too big for the rest of him. His hair still stood on end, the mass of red curls refusing to cooperate with the laws of gravity. His eyes were ringed with bluish circles, and his cheeks were hollow. The stress he was under was not helping his complexion. He sighed and turned away. At least he hadn't felt the urge to give in to the Jersey look that he always had at the back of his mind.

After dressing and grabbing a quick piece of toast for breakfast, he ran out the door, not saying goodbye to his mother. Morning confrontations were never fun. He walked to the bus stop, the same stop that he had been standing at for eight years, and saw Stan Marsh, his best friend, standing in the same spot he always stood in.

Kyle often found himself envying Stan. Stan never seemed to be troubled by thoughts of female anatomy like Kyle was. He just flashed girls a grin and they fawned over him. He was even starting to outperform Kyle in some subjects, especially history. Stan also had grown about six inches in the last year, and was blessed with normal, straight black hair. And although his dad could completely embarrass himself in front of the whole country, at least Stan's mom was supportive of her son and not full of unrealistic expectations.

"Hey dude," Stan said when he spotted Kyle.

"Hey."

"Did you finish the biology homework? I can't believe they are making us learn intelligent design. It's like the people in charge of the curriculum are blind old men who completely disregard modern thought," Stan ranted.

"Dude, I couldn't finish it. I couldn't start on it till twelve thirty because my mom was screaming at me till then as usual. I'm surprised the neighbors don't file a noise complaint. She probably keeps up the whole street. Plus the whole theory makes no sense to me anyway, " said Kyle.

"That's rough, dude."

Kyle saw their other two friends, Cartman and Kenny, approaching.

"Sup, Fatass. Hey, Ken."

"Don't call me fat, you Jewish asshole! Sup, Hippie."

"Hmmy dmmds"

Cartman was still as fat as ever. His added height had done nothing to reduce his width. He was even more defensive about his size, now that girls were showing interest in all of his friends. He had never been spared so much as a glance by any of the girls, and Kyle was pretty sure the last action he'd seen was when he had been raped by the Snooki in fourth grade. He still freely insulted the boys he reluctantly called friends, but his taunts had become less inventive as time went on. After an episode with Kevin Stoley involving lava and a new Darth Vader suit, Cartman had been forced into psychotherapy by the state. His therapist had recognized his musical skill, and encouraged him to express himself through piano. The music lessons calmed him down considerably, and though he still thought up elaborate evil schemes, he was much less passionate about actually carrying them out.

Kenny was still attached to his orange hoodie, though even with his face obscured, the girls still mooned over him. He exuded a self-confidence and had an arrogant mannerism that attracted females like flies. Kyle knew Kenny would have been ecstatic about this turn of events, had he not confessed a secret to his friends. Kenny was harboring a strange and sudden crush on Butters Stotch that he had lamented about to Kyle, Stan and Cartman for months. He assured the others that he still loved boobs, but something about Butters captivated his attention. He had been working tirelessly to attract Butters, but to date it seemed that all his efforts were in vain.

The four stood in companionable silence as they waited for the bus to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry about the wait, for anyone who was waiting. Finals and all that, you know. Please review and let me know how I am doing. Still not too confident in my abilities, but I think this chapter turned out decently well. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! Thanks for reading. Don't own SP or Spring Awakening.**

**

* * *

**Stan Marsh tapped his pencil on his desk. Spanish 1 was the dullest class he was taking. He found it surpassingly easy. All that was required was mindless regurgitation of the vocabulary words. In fact, it seemed that rote memorization was the primary form of learning at South Park High. He learned more from browsing the internet than from school. School never taught him anything about how to survive in the world, or how to think for himself. All he had seen institutionalized learning do was turn his best friend into a nervous wreck and give moronic adults more excuses to disregard the thoughts of the youth.

Stan thought through all the times he and his friends had been abandoned by the adults of the town and been forced to learn things on their own. His own dad was a complete idiot most of the time, especially when he was drunk, and his mom, though sensible, was always too busy dealing with his dad to pay attention to Stan. They never seemed to notice when Stan and his friends were gone for extended periods of time. He didn't think it was normal for elementary aged kids to be able to buy plane tickets to Afghanistan, or bus tickets all over the country. He and Kyle had been picked up by the CIA or the FBI or some other government group so many times that he had lost count. His parents never seemed to notice or care, so Stan decided years ago to stop caring what they, or any other adults, told him was right.

"Mr Broflovski, could you please conjugate the verb _ser_ for me?" The teacher asked.

Stan looked over at Kyle. He knew Kyle hated learning Spanish, and probably didn't give a damn what the conjugations for _ser_ were.

"Erm, _yo soy, tu eres, usted esta, nosotros estamos_, wait, I mean _somos, vosotros_… umm…" Kyle trailed off, looking over at Stan pleadingly.

"Mr Broflovski, do you care about your education at all? This is not difficult, boy. How many times do I have to review this before it sticks in your thick skull?"

"I'm sorry, Senor Gonzales, I just…" Kyle muttered.

"You just thought you would take Spanish for an easy A? You thought you would never have to study? Well you thought wrong, boy" Mr. Gonzales ranted.

Stan put his hand up, jumping in to help his sullen friend.

"Please, sir, Kyle is just having a bad day."

"A bad day? Everyone has bad days sometimes, Marsh, but that doesn't mean they forget to learn their Spanish. Since you seem so eager to speak up in class, why don't you conjugate tell the class when to use _ser_ and when to use _estar_."

"Ser is used as a passive form of to be, like to describe what something is like, what it's nature is, while estar is used to describe how something is or what something is doing. Estar is used mainly to describe how something is in the moment, as opposed to how it is generally as ser does." Stan said boredly.

"Very good, Marsh. You should really stop hanging around with Broflovski here, he is too dumb for your company." Mr Gonzales said.

Stan glared at Mr Gonzales. A few of his teachers had been saying that to him lately, that Kyle was a bad influence on him, that he could go places while Kyle was going to be stuck in South Park forever. Stan knew that they were completely wrong in their assessment of his best friend, and did his best to tune out the advice of the adults. The grown-ups in South Park had never once done what was best for their children.

Stan knew why Kyle was struggling so much with focusing on school. He completely understood. He glanced over at Wendy, the girl he had liked since the third grade. She was even more stunning than she had been in elementary school, and he found himself staring at her chest every time she talked to him. Sex occupied much of Stan's thoughts, and he found himself on the internet watching porn at a more regular frequency that he thought was possible.

He knew that Kyle had never seen porn, as his mother kept the computer under lock and key, never letting Kyle alone in the same room with it, and taking away the internet modem when she left Kyle alone. She swore this was to "protect her precious bubbula from the evils of modern society," but Stan thought Kyle's overwhelming curiosity was hurting him more than watching an x-rated movie would.

Stan was busy trying to find a high schooler to buy him a movie so he could give it to Kyle to watch secretly. Stan thought that once Kyle saw what the big mystery was, he would be more able to focus on his schoolwork and go back to the fun, temperamental best friend he was used to.

He felt his shoulder being tapped, and grabbed the note being handed up to him.

Kyle's neat hand on it read "Thanks dude. I'm glad at least you stand by me still. Life sure can be a bitch sometimes."

Stan smiled and wrote "Anytime, my super-awesome SBF. These idiots teaching us don't know anything. I can't wait to get out of this town."

* * *

Kenny McCormick sat in his Colorado State History class, which in his opinion was the most pointless class ever. School held no interest for him. He disagreed with most of the backwards teachings of the instructors, and knew that half the textbooks they used were outdated. Kenny didn't really care though. He studied enough to skate through school and stay under the radar of the teachers. In doing so, he was able to get away with sneaking out between classes for an occasional smoke or skipping once in a while. Kenny learned the hard way that being part of anything that upset the system usually ended in a painful death, so he settled with being average.

Well, he wasn't entirely average, he knew. Aside from his apparent immortality, he had recently realized he had been blessed with quite good looks, so he kept his face covered when he could. Still, this realization added an arrogance to the way he moved that he was sure others picked up on. Girls tended to fawn over him, and he had caught some boys even eyeing him when they thought he wasn't looking.

If only Butters would eye him like that. He sighed and looked over at the blond boy, hoping his gaze would cause Butters to glance over at him.

Ever since Kenny was a kid, he had been obsessed with the idea of boobs, so it completely boggled his mind that a nervous, innocent, _male_ like Butters could so capture his attention. Kenny had always thought that he might be bisexual, or whatever the term was. He had never cringed away from doing anything sexual with either gender, he had just always assumed that he would end up with a girl.

After a few moments of unrequited staring, he leaned back in his chair, lounging in an arrogant manner. He scanned the room, appraising the rest of his classmates. There was Craig motherfucking Tucker, looking disgusting as usual in his regular hat and a pair of nasty khaki pants. Craig was an asshole. Craig's gang was the bane of his, and Stan, Kyle, and Cartman's existence. Kenny didn't think Craig had ever forgiven them for the trip to Peru, as he still took it upon himself to antagonize Kenny and his friends as much as possible.

He saw Bebe, looking hot as usual. He had tried hooking up with Bebe to forget about Butters for a while, but she had shot him down. He was still surprised by that. He knew he was one of the best looking guys in the eighth grade, and nobody usually turned him down.

He sighed and resumed his appraisal of Butters. Butters, with his cute hair, and small frame, and innocent voice. He looked too naïve for a South Park kid, and the slightly twisted part of Kenny wanted to rob him of that innocence. Damn that boy drove him crazy.


End file.
